


FE Three Houses: A Simple Investigation

by ED3765



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, Schoolgirls, Socks, Tape gagged, Tickling, Tights, gagged, kidnap, tape, tape bound, tickling feet, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: I lost a game and owed kaneultimatedidfan this story, which I hope you all enjoy!I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 2





	FE Three Houses: A Simple Investigation

"Heheheh..." Annette laughed nervously as she walked in-between Edelgard and Hilda, the three schoolgirls been given a mission by the Church and the trio had to work together to get it done. However, the tension between Edelgard and Hilda could easily be cut by a knife. 

"Is something the matter?" Edelgard finally inquired of Hilda who had been glaring at Edelgard's backside. 

"Oh nothing, for an Empire scum like you..." she remarked softly as Edelgard sighed, knowing there was always haters for her beloved Empire. 

"I get you have issues, but I will remind you that we are on a joint mission, I suggest burying your feelings for now," Edelgard warned as Hilda merely hmph loudly. 

"Oh boy..." Annette muttered feeling like she was given the worst team possible. "Umm, Edelgard, what was the mission again?" 

"Ahh, yes, we are tasked into investigating a possible heretic, if he is indeed committing heresy, we are to arrest him on the spot," Edelgard explained. 

"You mean kill without giving them a chance to say their side of the story..." Hilda added quickly, making Edelgard glare at her. 

" _Why me?_ " Annette thought fearfully as the trio soon stood on a small ridge, overlooking a large size house. "That the place?" 

"It is, now let’s see what’s going on," Edelgard said as Hilda merely rolled her eyes as the trio soon skidded down a nearby embankment and began their search. 

\---------

"Looks abandon, this a wild goose chase?" Hilda questioned as they entered the home, finding it dusty and rundown. 

"It's not like the knights to get bad info," Annette pointed out as Edelgard looked things over more closely. 

"No, somethings have been disturbed of late, there might be a secret area to this house, find it," she ordered as Hilda rolled her eyes some more and kept looking, while Annette looked at an odd looking wall, soon turning her back to it. The moment she did, it quickly opened which a hand soon wrapped around her mouth and waist which pulled her into the open space as the wall closed without her making a sound. 

"Annette, you find anything?" Edelgard asked while looking over a bookcase, upon getting no reply she turned to see her and Hilda alone in the room. "Annette?!" 

"Huh? Where she go?" Hilda said a bit spooked as she turned around to see her gone as well.

"She was just here, and the only exit is by me..." Edelgard said while resting her hand on her weapon. 

"Y-you don't think it’s a ghost, do you?" Hilda questioned turning a bit blue in the face. 

"No such thing, steel yourself, something is going on..." Edelgard said as the two began to pace around the room, trying to find some clue to what happened to their schoolmate. As they searched and paced about, a small section of the floor under Hilda quietly gave away, the pink hair schoolgirl falling into the hole which quickly closed up without her able to make a sound. 

"There has to be a hidden doorway or something, Hilda let’s try-" Edelgard said turning to talk to her, though took a few steps backwards to also see her gone. "Hilda?!" she cried out startled and in disbelief as she looked around wildly, now drawing her axe. "Alright! Whoever is here, show yourself!" Edelgard demanded as she looked around wildly, trying to see what mystery could be going on, though as she stepped on the same section as Hilda did, the floor gave open once more and she fell away into darkness. 

\---------

"Mphpmmm?" Edelgard moaned sometime later, her eyes fluttering open as she instantly became aware of her bound state. Though she was used to the normal rope and cloth gag restraints, what she felt was a bit strange to her. 

"Mphphpmpmph!" a voice cried off to the side as Edelgard glanced over, seeing Hilda and Annette tied back to back, though what they were bound with left her confused. 

Both of them were bound back to back by a long winding strip of something, it had no knots and seem to stick to their bodies as the brown material wrapped around their mid sections tightly. It ran just as much over their mouths, with more around their thighs, above and below their knees and around their ankles. 

"Mphpm?" Edelgard moaned as she tested her own bonds, whatever the stuff it was very sticky and held firmly, which given its wrapping layers, would be impossible to break free without help. 

"Heheheh, enjoying my new invention?" a male voice called out as a chubby bald-headed male wearing a white coat came into view. 

"Mmphpmmm!" the trio grunted and glared at their captor. 

"Do you like it? I call it Sticky Sealant!" he said confusing the captured ladies as two new female voices called out behind him. 

"I think Sealing Wrap is better name for it doctor..." a female wearing a Chinese red like dress said while stepping forward, her black hair pulled into twin buns. 

"No, I think a simpler name would do, maybe like... tape?" another female of exact looks said coming into view on the man’s other side. 

"Hrmm, I guess we could say the name is work in progress?" the doctor said chuckling as Edelgard narrowed her eyes. "Ahh, interested in what you see? They are my clone twins, Xia and Xin, I have clone them to be absolute S Rank fighters! Deadly in every regard!" 

"Mphpm?" Annette moaned out nervously, as their reports of heresy inventions going on was right. 

"Mrmghghgrhr!" Hilda grunted and groaned, as she pulled hard at the tape bonds that pulled against Annette's body, making her start to squirm and feel strained from the bonds. 

"Hehehhe, I think seeing you three tormented will be an enjoyable sight. Xia, Xin, do have fun with those two..." he remarked as the twins nodded their head, soon stepping over to Hilda and Annette who both glared at their captors.

"You do have size here..." Xia remarked as she started to fondle Hilda who gasped through her gag and blushed. 

"You're not as big though..." Xin remarked as she started to grope Annette, who blushed and became paralyzed with fear from their fondling. 

"GRMRPHRM!" Hilda managed to summon her anger and glare at her captors as the twins kept on fondling them. 

"Rrhrh hrmrmr mrhr!" Edelgard screamed out before the scientist hovered over her. 

"Awww, feeling left out? Well allow me the extreme privilege of enjoying you, oh mighty princess!" he remarked as he now began to fondle Edelgard as well, her face becoming as bright as her red tights. 

"MMPHPMMM!" she cried out feeling violated as the man chuckled, his fingers digging deeply through her uniform and greatly enjoyed her bust. As he enjoyed her, the twins having the same fun with their captives as the trio soon moaned out.

"Mhhpmphpmmm!" the trio moaned and looked humiliated by the groping as the scientist soon chuckled. 

"Let’s not give them too much fun now..." he remarked as the twins along with himself adjust the trio's bindings over their ankles. They were left too flustered to resist as their boots were removed, revealing Edelgard's red tights along with Annette's blue tights and Hilda's blue thigh sock feet. 

"Mphpmm?" Annette moaned out confused what they were doing, but as their fingers began to dance over their soles, their eyes widen in horror. 

"Let's see if her highness is ticklish?" he remarked as his fingers began to dance over her soles, the twins doing the same for Hilda and Annette. 

"MPHPPMPMPHPMPHPMMMMMM!" the trio began to laugh out hard, all three of them extremely ticklish. 

"Hehehe, what wonderful reaction!" he remarked as the twins nodded. 

"Indeed, they squirm and laugh so joyfully!" the twins happily said. 

"MMPHPHPMMMMM!" Hilda moaned and laughed through her gag, Xia who tormented her switched between tickling her sock feet and groping her chest. 

"Mmmmphhppmmmm!" Annette laughed out as the twin who tormented her kept on tickling her, not bothering with her chest. 

"MMPHPHPMMPHPMMMMM!" Edelgard laughed and moaned, as the scientist had his way with her feet and chest happily. 

After a long while of this, the trio was given rest as their captors left the room, allowing them to rest though became concern as they heard a battle outside of their room walls. 

"Mmphpmmm...." they moaned fearfully, which before long the door to the room open and in walked their male professor, Claude and Dimitri.

"Are you three alright? We got concerned when you didn't report back," Byleth said as the trio were happy to see him. 

“Mphpm!” they moaned out relieved. 

"Well Edelgard, looks like you've been put through the ringer," Dimitri teased her lightly, making Edelgard blush and look away. 

"Did you have fun Hilda?" Claude asked which irked her. 

"MRMRP!" Hilda grunted out as Annette grunted lightly as well, wanting to be freed from their strange bonds, which their rescue party did so. 

"Worry not, we have that man and his experiments arrested, the knights have control of the area," Byleth assured them. 

"Good, I got a lot of payback to give..." Edelgard growled out. 

"Not if I get to him first," Hilda said cracking her knuckles as they waked out. 

"Thank you for saving me sir," Annette said as Dimitri nodded and helped her back to the school. 

"Hrmmm," Claude remarked looking things over, especially the tape that was used to hold the women together. 

"Something wrong?" Byleth questioned as he shook his head while pocketing a small torn strip of it. 

"Nah, nothing right now at least," he remarked escorting everyone back to the school, which ended the mission for now. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a game and owed kaneultimatedidfan this story, which I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
